Another Clumsy Maiden
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: Yuki Sohma helps an injured young woman.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fruits Basket_.

Note: I own Renhime Chika.

Hikari Maiden: Ren means love, romance. Hime means princess. Chika means parent, familiar, close.

**Another Clumsy Maiden**

By: Hikari Maiden

~ Chapter One ~

My younger sister decided to take my bicycle because she had grown to be too big for her own and mother gave me her mountain bike. Step-father squeezed the handlebar breaks and sprayed something on them, then, he sprayed the same substance on the chain and the pedals. The pedal breaks didn't work. I thought the handlebar breaks worked, but I stood corrected when I turned, slid off the top of the hill, began to feel uncomfortable when I began to gain speed and when it began to get bumpier and bumpier, squeezed the handlebar breaks, and the bike didn't stop. Startled, I felt my heart jump and begin to pound as I gasped and my eyes widened. _I'm gonna die._ I screamed. _Maybe I didn't squeeze hard enough. _I squeezed the handlebar breaks harder, but the bike didn't come to a stop and I screamed again. _Someone! Help! _I squeezed the handlebar breaks again and again and harder and harder. The bike still didn't stop. I screamed again and again. _Someone! Help me!_

_I'll jump off. No. At this speed, I'll break my neck, or something._

A ditch with a bridge across it came into sight. _I can go over the bridge. No. I'll get hit by a vehicle. _I came closer to the ditch with the bridge across it. _Hollow. Lots of pain. I can go across the bridge. I can cross the road real quick. No. I'll crash into the trees. I'll try to turn. _I tried to turn, but the bike wobbled. _No. I'll fall. _I quickly turned back.

_Too late. _I felt my heart drop as I squeezed my eyes shut and squeezed the handlebars. _Lots of pain. _I felt the front tire slide off high ground and drop into low ground, then, I felt the back tire do the same. I gasped and struggled to keep myself from being thrown forwards and backwards off the bike. The force ripped my hands from the handlebars and I squeezed my legs against either side of the bike.

When the force calmed down, I began to feel pain in every part of my body, my body began to feel weak, I began to feel tired, and my head began to pound. Muddy, sweaty, and hurt, I leaned forward, placed my arms over the front of the bike and the ditch wall in front of me, and laid my head in my arms. My vision blurred. My heavy eyelids began to close. I panted and coughed. I wept and weakly called, "Daddy." My heavy eyelids closed.

I felt the bike twist and fall deeper into the ditch. _Ow. What's that pressure that crushes my legs? It hurts to move. My strength slips away. _I felt the bike twist more and fall deeper into the ditch. _Ow. The pain. _I pushed myself to open my eyes and sit up. _The front of the bike is twisted. It crushes my legs. Ow. It hurts. _I grabbed the handlebars and began to untwist the front of the bike. A tear in my shorts caught my eyes. _The rusty handlebar must have impaled me in the left thigh. _The front tire rubbed against my legs and I gasped in pain. I slowly slid my left leg up and over the bike. I let the bike fall and I fell on my rear in the ditch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Fruits Basket_.

Note: I own Renhime Chika.

Hikari Maiden: Ren means love, romance. Hime means princess. Chika means parent, familiar, close.

**Another Clumsy Maiden**

By: Hikari Maiden

~ Chapter Two ~

Yuki Sohma stared out the window with confusion. _Did someone scream? _Movement caught his eyes and he noticed a tiny figure some distance away. _Who is she? _He slid the door open and stepped outside.

The tiny figure slipped and fell onto her rear.

_Does she need help? _

The tiny figure stood and begin to yank hard at something in the ditch.

_What is she after? _He slid the door shut behind himself and began to approach her. As he neared the young woman, he heard, **HUFF, HUFF, GRR, SNIFFLE, HUFF, HUFF, GRR, SNIFFLE **and he noticed she glared at the bike she struggled to pull out the ditch as tears fell from her eyes and slid along her cheeks and chin. _She seems hurt and frustrated with herself. _With a kind smile, he placed a gentle hand over hers. _She's trembling. _"Here. Let me help you."

She felt her heart skip and begin to pound as she jumped and gasped and her eyes widened. _Oh no! Busted! This isn't my property! _She stumbled over her words, "Uh…Um…I…Eh…" _YOU MORON! _She sighed.

He grabbed the bike and pulled it out of the ditch. His eyes widened. "The front tire is the shape of a half-moon." Her nervous expression caught his eyes. _She seems to have something on her mind. _"What's the matter?"

She shook her head as she nervously grabbed her bike from him. "N-Nothing. I have to go."

He gave her a suspicious look and sighed. "You're an awful liar."

She felt irritation began to stir and she clenched her fists and her teeth. _This guy has some nerve to mess with me! _"Oh-kayyy….Fineee…Wanna play dirty? I can play your game."

He stared at her with confusion. _Is she insane? _

She gave him a creepy smile. "You wanna know the honest truth, boi? I felt nervous because I thought I'd be in trouble because this isn't my property. I no longer feel nervous because you've provoked me and brought out the naughty side of me. Are you satisfied, now?"

_She is insane._

She glared at him. "I have someone I love. So, don't you dare try anything. If you do, I'll kick the living daylights out of you."

He grinned and chuckled. "You're priceless."

_I feel deep within my heart. He has passed the test. He also has someone he loves. He won't hurt me. _Her eyes softened and she gave him a kind smile. "My name's Renhime Chika. What's yours?"

"Yuki Sohma."

"You are as delicate and pretty as the snow."

He blushed. "Thanks."

"Aw. You're adorable when you blush."

He looked at the bike. "Are you able to push the bike up the hill on your own, or would you like me to help you?"

She blinked at him. "What?" She shook her head. "No way!" _I feel guilty embarrassment. I feel like I'm a burden. _

He looked at her with concern. "Something wrong? I'll let you use the house phone to call your family to tell them where you are and why."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Don't be ridiculous." He gently took the bike from her and began to push it up the hill. "Come on. You're hurt."

She followed him. "Fine."


End file.
